


I Bet!

by A_Very_Eclectic_Simone



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), ot5 - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment(not really), Alpha Ashton, Alpha Harry, Alpha Luke, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arguing, Awkwardness, Beta Cara, Beta Niall, Beta/Omega, Bets & Wagers, Bonding, Cheating, Childishness, Defiance, Dishonor, Disobeying Orders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Family, Fights, First Time, Forced Relationship, Hiding Ranking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Independent Omega, Lies, Loss of Control, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Matchmaking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mild Blood, Multi, Multiple Alphas, My First AO3 Post, Omega Louis, Omega Michael, Omega Zayn, Original Character(s), Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Politics, Parenthood, Ranks, Rivalry, Sarcasm, Traditions, Trust, Wolf Pack, give it a chance, i will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Very_Eclectic_Simone/pseuds/A_Very_Eclectic_Simone
Summary: "I don't why you're so mad...if it doesn't apply just let it go."Calum shrugs, erasing the stray marks from his paper before looking up,"All I'm saying is for someone that claims to be an Alpha you run slower than a wounded deer.""Well this 'wounded deer' has the highest marks in every class so for someone that claims to be an Alpha your test scores sure don't match up to leader standards." Mila shoots back."Oh, please-""Now really isn't the time for this conversation.What does rule number four say?"The teacher, Mrs.Williams, interrupts before it gets out of hand."I don know-why don't you let Calum read it for extra credit," Mila mumbles, earning a few snickers from nearby classmates.----It seemed like they'd been at it since the day they were born, scratching and snapping their jaws over toys. Never mind the fact they were in the same pack.They'd just always clashed.It was bearable when they were toddlers, almost cute.But, now the fighting never ended.The pack couldn't even eat a meal together without food or punches being thrown.The two were just insufferable!But, there had to be a reason, right?





	I Bet!

The day starts just like all the other, misleadingly calm and uncharacteristically quiet to be an elementary class.But, by the third-period pencils littered the floor, some broken and thrown in frustration.While others were left from the mornings forgotten game of shoots.It was one thing to teach human children, but a completely other ball game and well deserved paying bracket came with teaching the supernatural.The fights were far worse, but at least they'd been the result of actual issues instead of trivial things like a stolen eraser.Some of the children were literally born into blood feuds with others so a little back and forth was to be expected.If only that was the case between the ringleaders of the class.Like clockwork, after second-period gym, the students came back and Calum said a distasteful comment a little too loudly and hell broke loose like it did every day before.Which brings us to the present,

"I don't why you're so mad...if it doesn't apply just let it go."Calum shrugs, erasing the stray marks from his paper before looking up,"All I'm saying is for someone that claims to be an Alpha you run slower than a wounded deer."

"Well this 'wounded deer' has the highest marks in every class so for someone that claims to be an Alpha your test scores sure don't match up to leader standards." Mila shoots back.

"Oh, please-"

"Now really isn't the time for this conversation.What does rule number four say?"The teacher, Mrs.Williams, interrupts before it gets out of hand.

"I don know-why don't you let Calum read it for extra credit," Mila mumbles, earning a few snickers from nearby classmates.

"Mila."The teacher warns, pleased when she returns to her work.

"Omega,"Calum mutters, still looking down at his completed work.And that's it, all it takes for hell to break loose across the classroom.The assistant teacher barely catches her as she rockets up from her seat.

"Now Calum, you don't have the right to tell her what she'll present as."Mrs. William starts, for the millionth time this week, pinching the bridge of her nose as an attempt to school her annoyance," Mila could very well be an Alpha.But, this is not a conversation that will be held in my class."

"Impossible," Calum starts,"She doesn't have it in her to be an Alpha."He shrugs, sounding as if he had a list of things he'd rather be doing than talking about this, again.

"I'll be a better Alpha than you'll ever be, Hood!"Mila growls across the fourth-grade classroom much to the dismay of her teacher.The aid was trying as best she could to keep the child in her seat and away from the curly-haired boy sitting two chairs over, taunting her with his presence.But, she was determined and it was a dying cause. 

"You're the runt and everyone knows it.It's not a big deal." He jibed.

"Take that back!" Mila demands, picking up the first thing she'd seen and chucking it at his head.Looking pleased when the calculator connects with his unblocked forehead.

"You little brat!"Calum shouts, once again letting her get the best of him,"I'll bet you ten dollars you won't even marry an Alpha!"He wages.

"I'll bet you ten more that I'll be a better Alpha than you!"She challenges, slamming her hands onto the table and scaring the poor girl beside her.

And so it began.


End file.
